


Stamping Down on Looking Up

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash struggles to hide her crush on Hope, Hope can't help but tease her a bit before doing something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamping Down on Looking Up

Ali walked up next to Kelley, both of them watching their best friends working over at the opposite net. 

“So, my best friend likes your best friend,” Ali said quietly, nudging Kelley’s shoulder and the younger woman laughed.

“You say this like the whole world doesn’t know it, Krieger.” Kelley looked over at Ali who just smirked back. 

It was true, Ash was horrible at hiding her crush on Hope. When Ash first started coming to camps with the national team, Ali had to remind Ash to attempt to act normal around the older woman. Ash was amazed by the great Hope Solo and everyone knew it. 

When she’d first started camps, she would randomly get Hope a water bottle or take the last of Hope’s favorite desserts to make sure she got one. It had come to a head today when she’d gotten in Kelley’s face when she had accidentally knocked into Hope during practice. That was when Hope put her foot down. 

Hope had stormed up to Ash and pushed her back away from Kelley.

“Harris, knock it off! I’m a big girl, I can handle it. Kelley tripped, it was like a feather falling into me.”

“Hey!” Kelley exclaimed and Hope hushed her.

“A cute feather,” Hope shot over her shoulder and Kelley nodded. Hope turned back to Ash, glaring at her and the younger woman was unable to meet her eye.

“Sorry Hope.” 

“Cool it Ash. She’ll murder you if you attack Kelley,” Ali said, walking up next to her, “Hope’s just another person, so start acting like you know this.” 

“I can’t help it. What if she got hurt?”

“Then maybe you’d get a start for once,” Ali said, earning a look from Ash, “sorry.”

“You think she’s ok?”

“Ash I swear…” Ali groaned, throwing her head back as she walked away. 

“Ali… Ali wait! Where are you going?”

x-x-x

Hope glared at Ash as she started walking over to her. She was getting very tired of this puppy dog act. 

“Ash…”

“Hope, I just wanted to say I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Yeah… well thank you,” Hope said, a little shocked. 

“I know you can take care of yourself and well, I just don’t like seeing anyone hurt… and—” Hope rolled her eyes, stepping up she kissed Ash.

“You really do need to learn when to shut up,” Hope smirked, walking away, leaving Ash shocked.

“Did you really just do that?” Kelley asked jogging up to Hope’s side.

“Yup.”

“You’re evil.”

“Yup.”

“Are you going to go back to her or just leave her?”

“Leave her.”

“You’re so evil. I love it.”

“Don’t you start in on me too.” 

“Oh god no, Emily is more than enough for me.”

“Good. So look back at her, did I kill her?” Hope asked and Kelley quickly peeked over her shoulder.

“Yup, you killed her.”

“Pick me up at seven for dinner!” Hope yelled back at Ash.

“Ok!” 

x-x-x

Ali glared at Ash’s back. They only had a week’s worth of clothes packed and yet the woman couldn’t pick out an outfit to wear to take Hope out. 

“I have to look good.”

“You always look good.”

“I need to look really good Ali, like, it’s Hope.”

“I know.”

“Help me!” Ash begged and Ali laughed.

“You’ve shot down all of my suggestions so far.”

“I promise not to again.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“Fine, I’ll wear whatever you pick out.”

“The white tank and the blue jeans with the rip, and the black hat,” Ali said simply and Ash quickly changed into what Ali said, looking at herself.

“You sure?”

“I swear Ash, I’ll tell Hope you wimped out.”

“You’d never!” Ash gasped and Ali raised an eyebrow. Ash paled slightly, “you would.”

“Now go! You have three minutes, Hope will kill you if you’re late.” Ash quickly ran to the door. She stopped and turned around kissing Ali’s forehead.

“Thanks, Al,” she said warmly and Ali hugged her.

“I’m happy for you Ash, now go get your girl.” Ash headed out and went to Hope and Carli’s room, knocking softly. The door opening quickly and Hope’s jaw dropped. 

“Well now, you can clean up. I owe Carli five bucks.” Hope smirked as she looped her arm with Ash’s, “come on, I heard there’s a really good place downtown.”

**Author's Note:**

> So keep the prompts up, I'll update the list again soon. I've like loaded my poor beta up with a ton of fics today so you'll slowly get those over the next week or so but keep the ideas flowing my way!


End file.
